Kokoro No Placard
by UNIQornKitsune
Summary: "Semua orang menyimpan Kata-kata yang penting Jauh di suatu tempat Didalam lubuk hati. Papan penanda isi hati Padahal jika kau melihat Pasti akan mengerti, perasaanku." this FF LayHo couple/ Zhang Yixing and Kim Joonmyeon


**Kokoro No Placard (Papan Penanda Isi Hati)**

**A LayHo Couple Fanfic**

**Author:Zen**

**Pairing:LayHo/XingHo (Lay and Suho)**

**Genre:Drama,GS (Genderswitch)**

**Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni dari fikiran saya para cast hanya milik Tuhan,keluarganya serta para fans**

**Warning:ini fanfic LayHo couple jadi Lay SEME!, Suho UKE! dan maaf ini fanfic GS sangat OCC sekali karakter dari para castnya. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Jika tidak suka fanfic saya atau castnya saya sarankan jangan dibaca,jika nekat dibaca NO BASH oke!**

**oh ya satu lagi huruf yang dicetak Italic itu berarti Flashback dan yang dicetak Bold itu tulisan dalam Placardnya.**

**Summary : "****Semua orang menyimpan Kata-kata yang penting Jauh di suatu tempat Didalam lubuk hati.** **Papan penanda isi hati Padahal jika kau melihat Pasti akan mengerti, perasaanku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari disebuah cafe terdapat beberapa pria yang kini tengah berbicara serius.

BYUR...

Jus yang kini tengah pria bernama Lu Han tersebut sukses menyembur keluar dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak! Kau gila, katakan padaku kau sakitkah Zhang!"

"tidak...tidak. aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana ini." Ucap Zhang Yixing pria yang kini tengah ditatap lekat dengan pandangan tanjam dan menyelidik dari beberapa pria yang kini tengah duduk bersamanya.

"rencanamu ini gila, kau lihat hyung kau akan mengacaukan arghhh" pria bernama Oh Sehun itu menggeram sejenak.

"lihat... mau bertaruh denganku. Pasti Yixing akan dianggap gila dan dipenjara." Ucap Park Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"ayolah kawan, bantu si Changsa gila ini" gurau Xiumin.

"Yak! Kalian semua hanya perlu membantuku sedikit. urusan dengan yang lain biar aku yang atur" ucap Yixing berusaha meyakinkan semua temannya.

"oke aku setuju, aku siap membantu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ya.. aku ikut" Jongin pria yang itu bergumam pelan.

"bagus kalian semua setujukan?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya..." jawab semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Joonmyeon,boleh aku meminta bantuanmu sebentar saja" Byun Baekhyun lelaki itu kini tengah menghampiri Kim Joonmyeon gadis berwajah angelic itu yang kini tengah berjalan pelan disebuah trotoar.

"oh, Baekhyun~ssi... ada apa?"

"ini, kau lihat kertas ini, hmmm aku tidak tahu alamat ini..."

Baekhyun menunjukkan kertas itu kepada Joonmyeon dan mereka berjalan pelan.

"sial aku gugup" batin Baekhyun.

"ah~ ini alamat perumahanku,ini hanya berbeda blok saja. Mau kuantar" tawar Joonmyeon.

"ya,tentu saja..." Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tampak sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

.

_From Yixing_

_To Baekhyun_

_Rencana satu siap dijalankan..._

_._

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak dan...

"Joonmyeon... bisakah kau melihat tanda petunjuk disebelah sana" Baekhyun terlihat berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Joonmyeon kearah yang dituju.

**Kim JoonMyeon...**

**Kau tahu aku menyukai senyuman indahmu...**

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya melihat tulisan yang tertera dipapan penunjuk tersebut.

"aishhh baekhyun apa maksudnya ini?"

"berjalanlah kearah pria itu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oh nona Joonmyeon ini untukmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"hah Papan penunjuk?"

**Kim Joonmyeon...**

**Kenapa wajahmu selalu menghantuiku?**

"yak! Chanyeol~ssi apa maksudnya ini.. kau!"

"bukan...bukan. disana pergilan kearah pria itu kau tahu, pria itu bernama Xiumin"

"eoh... apa maksudnya?"

"pergilah...kumohon"

Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Joonmyeon dan akhirnya gadis itu berjalan lagi dengan perasaan yang bingung.

"kenapa aku mau menurutinya ya?" gumam Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Kim...untukmu." ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan papan tersebut.

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Aku bingung sekarang, kau tahu aku ini orang yang pelupa**

**Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa lupa akan senyuman dan wajahmu?**

Joonmyeon gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum samar membaca tulisan dipapan berukuran kecil tersebut.

"ah~ Xiumin~ssi ini...?"

"bukan aku, lihat kesana pergilah temui orang itu Kim Jongdae"

"yak! Kalian semua mempermainkanku ya!" Joonmyeon berteriak dan menatap tajam kearah Xiumin.

"jangan salah paham nona,cepatlah kesana"

Joonmyeon akhirnya berjalan pelan kearah pria yang selanjutnya, fikirannya makin bingung dan papan ini kenapa aku harus membawanya.

"Bodoh..." gumam Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Kim...ini untukmu"

Joonmyeon mengambil papan tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera.

**Kau bingung?**

**Kau kesal?**

**My angel... kau pasti merasakan perasaan bingung dan kesal tetapi, **

**ah~ iya aku ingin Mengatakan "Wo Ai Ni" **

disana dipapan tersebut terdapat gambar seorang pria yang menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil dan membaca lagi tulisan tersebut.

"ini... kau?."

"bukan nona Kim,disana pria itu Oh Sehun temui dia" ucap Jongdae.

"apa dia orangnya?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"kesanalah..."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan kearah pria bernama Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?."

"Noona, ah~ ini..."

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi membaca papan tersebut.

**Kau hampir mendapatkanku...**

**Ah~ salah... semoga saja nanti aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu**

"Sehun~ssi apakah orang ini, ada disekitar sini" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Noona hampir sampai, cha~ pergilah kearah namja jangkung tersebut"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Kau Wu Yi Fan kan? Sepupunya Yixing..." tunjuk Joonmyeon setelah mengethaui siapa pria jangkung tersebut.

"ah~ iya... ini untukmu..."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya lagi,lagi-lagi papan ini.

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Mau menikah denganku tidak?**

"yak! Kau,tidak aku tidak mau. Aku masih setia dengan Yixing. Kau mau menghianati Yixing. Kau menyukaikukan" tuding Joonmyeon.

"tidak..tidak kau salah paham, ini bukan aku yang..."

"Lalu siapa,ayolah aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"kau ditunggu olehnya ditaman diseberang jalan itu, jadi cepatlah sebelum dia pergi"

"hah..."

Joonmyeon terlihat kaget tetapi kenapa kakinya mekangkah dan berlari kecil meninggal Yifan yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"apa kau itu Xing~ah... apa kau sudah pulang" batin Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Joonmyeon gadis tersebut terus berlari,tetapi tiba-tiba dua orang pria mencegatnya.

"yak! Apa-apaan ini" teriak Joonmyeon.

"Nona Kim, ini untukmu" ucap Pria tinggi berwajah sangar tetapi suaranya kenapa begitu lembut.

"bacalah noona..." ucap pria berkulit agak sedikit gelap tersebut.

**Hei...**

**Kau tahu siapa aku?**

**Cepatlah datanglah ketempatku,aku ingin memelukmu my angel**

**Saranghae...**

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan bergegas menuju kearah tempat yang dimaksud.

"tentu aku tahu siapa kau bodoh..." gumam Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon berlari kearah yang dituju,ah~ sebuah taman yang diseberang sana. Sedikit lagi ia akan segera sampai dan menemui orang itu.

"Nona Kim tunggu dulu..." Teriak seorang pria berbadan kecil bernama Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearanh Kyungsoo.

"ini untuk nona..."

Papan itu lagi, Joonmyeon mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

**Joonmyeon, kukatakan sekali lagi**

**Maukah kau menikah denganku?**

**Aku akan menunggumu ditaman itu,kuharap kau cepat datang**

**Dan aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung dihadapanmu **

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan ia berjalan perlahan menyeberangi jalan tersebut dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo dan berpamitan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Xing... berapa lama kau akan diChangsa?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memeluk Yixing._

"_tidak akan lama sayang, hanya beberapa hari dan aku janji akan pulang dan menemui.." Yixing membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dan sesekali mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut._

"_janji, kau akan pulang dengan selamat " ucap Joonmyeon._

"_tentu saja aku berjanji"_

Joonmyeon kini telah sampai dan terdiam sejenak didepan arah masuk taman tersebut.

Disana kenapa dijalan setapak kecil taman tersebut terdapat bunga mawar dan ini banyak sekali. Joonmyeon melangkah pelan dan tak lupa mengambil satu persatu bunga mawar tersebut.

Satu langkah... satu tangkai bunga dan terdapat satu kertas kecil terselip dibunga tersebut.

Dan kalimat dikertas tersebut tertera kalimat "_Aku mencintaimu Kim Joonmyeon"._

Setiap langkah yang dilalui Joonmyeon terdapat bunga yang sama dan kartu ucapan yang sama dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan suara permainan gitar acoustic.

Dan tiba-tiba disana seorang pria tengah memegang gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

Heart beats fast

How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

.

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan terlihat kaget disana pria yang ia tunggu Zhang Yixing tengah bernyanyi dan bermain gitar dengan indahnya dan menatap kearahnya.

.  
One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

.

Joonmyeon berjalan perlahan kearah Yixing yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"kenapa aku gugup, jantungku..."gumam Joonmyeon.

.  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

.

Yixing terus menatap kearah Joonmyeon dan terus bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi berjalan perlahan dan tersenyum dengan tulus sambil menggenggam bunga mawar yang ia bawa dan jangan lupakan papan penanda kecil itu.

Semakin dekat Joonmyeon untuk kearah Yixing dan senyuman tulus itu tak hentinya menghiasi bibir Joonmyeon.

.  
One step closer  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

.

Satu langkah lagi Joonmyeon akan tepat didepan Yixing dan tiba-tiba. Kenapa laki-laki yang ia hampiri dan yang memberinya papan tersebut perlahan berkumpul dan membawa masing-masing papan penanda lagi.

"ada apa lagi ini..." batin Joonmyeon.

Yixing terus bernyanyi dan menatap lekat kearah Joonmyeon.

.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

.

Laki-laki tersebut Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol,Xiumin,Kim Jongdae,Oh Sehun,Kim Jongin,Huang Zitao,Lu Han,Wu Yifan dan Kyungsoo. Masing-masing mengangkat papan penandan yang mereka bawa dan disana tertera masing-masing huruf yang apabila digabungkan akan menjadi sebuah kalimat "Kim Joonmyeon Aku Mencintaimu".

Papan penanda tersebut bercahaya dan berkelap kelip dengan warna berbeda dan orang-orang yang membawa papan penanda tersebut tersenyum kearah Joonmyeon.

Yixing berjalan pelan kehadapan Joonmyeon dan perlahan Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dan menatap lekat tepat kearah mata Joonmyen.

"Ehem... Kim Joonmyeon kau tahu aku bukan lelaki yang romantis dan tak bisa berekpresi dengan baik. Tetapi yang perlu kau tahu aku lelaki yang akan selalu mencintaimu , menyayangimu, menjagamu. Aku Zhang Yixing ingin melamarmu Kim Joonmyeon, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, dan tiba-tiba mata Joonmyeon terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tetesan air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipi Joonmyeon.

"Hiks... Yixing~ah..." gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hei...kenapa menangis hmmm, apa aku menyakitimu. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku" Yixing perlahan mengusap pelan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Joonmyeon.

"kau tahu kenapa aku menangis, ini tangisan haru bodoh." Ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yixing.

"Jadi apa kau mau menikah denganku, Nona Kim. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan menemaniku dan selalu disampingku"

"tentu, aku mau bodoh. Aku mau menikah denganmu" ucap Joonmyeon dan...

.

Chup...

.

.

Yixing mengecup pelan bibir Joonmyeon dan memeluknya erat. Hanya kecupan singkat tetapi penuh dengan perasaan dan pelukan erat yang sarat akan penuh kerinduan.

"I love u... Joonmyeon~ah..."bisik Yixing.

"I love u to..."

Teman-teman Yixing dan Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum senang melihat Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"apa acaranya sudah selesai,rasanya aku ingin menangis" ucap Jongin.

"seorang Kim Jongin menangis?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"Yak! Kalian berdua berhenti pelukannya, mari kita pulang. Kalian tidak lihat pengunjung taman ini menatap kalian haha..." teriak Chanyeol.

Yixing menatap kearah teman-temannya dan sekeliling taman dan benar saja orang-orang kini tengah menatap kearah ia dan Joonmyeon. Yixing terlihat gugup dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk kearah orang-orang tersebut.

"aku malu sekali..." gumam Yixing.

"tidak, kau ini romantis sekali menurutku" ucap Joonmyeon dan tersenyum kearah Yixing.

"benarkah?."

"ummm... Gomawo ne. Yixing~ah. saranghae"

"nado saranghae..."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**Gue bikin ini FF karena gue suka kalo Lay jadi Seme,gue suka Lay kalo di Exo dan FF ini gue dapat ini setelah denger lagunya JKT48 Kokoro no placard :D**

**Yang udah baca atau silent rider yang sudah baca saya ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu (terima kasih). Please jangan lupa Tinggalkan jejak berupa Review :D**


End file.
